AmoriStuck
by acrobaticJaper
Summary: Alecia enters her new school: Sweet Amoris High to meet with destiny. Her and 6 other students must work together, whether they like it or not, to escape their doomed planet and start anew though Sburb. Will they succeed or is the path to paradise filled with tribulation.
1. Enter Castiel

When I'm out of Aps in MCL, Hussie is on hiatus, its summer, I'm sick, and have swinging bouts of insomnia and have no other obsessions to distract me. This is what happens. My first publicized fanfic and it is about a MCL and Homestuck crossover….

I own not a anything accept my oc(s) and one made up book title xD

* * *

It's Late in the evening of the last day of spring break. The sky shows the approaching twilight as the sun turns its control of the heavens to the moon. The neighborhood is quiet as a figure strolls down the cement path with a canine companion walking to step at his side. The figure turns and walks up the empty driveway of a two story house stopping at the front door. He fumbles though his leather jacket pocket the sound of jingling keys send the dog ,a Belgian Shepard, on a prancing barking spree. A quick hush escapes his lips and the dog calms as he unlocks and opens the door.

The house, expectedly empty, welcomes him with eerie quiet. Locking the door behind him he goes through his usual routine of feeding his dog and he reads the only letter with the package he retrieved while going out.

Dear Castiel,

I'm sorry to say that your father and I have to say overseas during this surprise week as you so vaguely put it. Please don't be disappointed we managed to schedule meets on your birthday and the major holidays this year so that in itself is a record! Anyway we were in the market of this country and this made us think of your taste in the clothes and music you like. Hope you like it! Anyway money has been transferred to your account for your expenses. Make sure the house stays tidy. And give Demon some pats from me and your father. Be Safe.

Love, Mom

P.S. Use your time wisely.

~Castiel's POV

I turn my head towards the package, grab it and give it a shake.

"I wonder what they got me this time" I said dully. My parents always send me these weird souvenirs from their travels stuff ranging from books to weapons from every culture across the globe. It's not always crap though my favorite gift was a state of the art electric guitar from Japan. It's a sleek metal design virtually indestructible, has self-sustaining power, plays excellently and has ear destroying capabilities. Seriously it can make you permanently deaf and has the setting that tells you so and because of that it came with some badass looking safety headphones. Guitar-kind, the best strife specibus.

Reminiscing aside I tear the top of the package and take out a statue of a skeleton with angel wings the eye sockets have some type of red jewels in them. 'Cool' I thought, I placed it on the counter too lazy to find a proper place for it now. What I did feel like is bothering my friend Lysander about the plans for this coming week. I stood up stretching and headed to my custom Winged Skulls band laptop and started IM'ing my silver texted Victorian amigo with my own dull red text.

* * *

witheringSkullz [WS] started pestering apollonVirtuoso [AV]

WS: So tomorrow is the day our mystery girl revels herself eh? And we can finally start getting the ball rolling on this shit.

AV: That is correct. From what I gathered from the clouds she should be attending our high school starting tomorrow morning.

WS: speaking of that can we leave the prickly siblings out of this. it'll be you, me, iris and this mystery girl and save us the entire fucking headache.

AV: As tempting as that sounds we cannot. Nathaniel and his sister are intertwined in this game with us by fate. Doing so would no doubt cause, as you would call "weird time shit" to happen.

WS: let me guess your super special awesome eyes say that's a big fucking no-no.

AV: Interesting description for my foresight vision, but yes that scenario has been shown as a path of failure.

WS: ARRGGHH! Are you sure?

AV: You know I cannot choose my visions at will and when they do happen it only shows what not going to happen. Sorry to disappoint but there is nothing we can do. The games have been distributed; our paths set and after our sixth player arrives we only have a little more than week to exchange pleasantries. Then the end of the world as we know it comes full circle. We and our close relatives escape by means of entering the game.

AV: Iris's ongoing online friendship with her should help to ease things along. How is her progress with that by the way?

WS: I don't know she is so secretive about her convos with little miss pink, like she knows more than we know.

VA: Hmm. Tis likely. Although she still is asleep on Derse right?

WS: Yeah…I think so. Like I would know her real life sleeping habits, and I try not to go outside my tower room often. It freaks me the fuck out. As long as this thing gets me the hell out of dodge though, I'm golden.

VA: My desire to continue living is strong also, and for whatever reason the six of us were given this opportunity to survive. I advise to try not being _too_ hostile towards our teammates we have to work together on this.

WS: yeah, yeah I know. I'll "try" but if he pulls some stunt first I'm kicking his ass.

VA: It cannot be helped then. If it comes to that leave him in one piece.

WS: damn right it can't and no promises.

VA: …

VA: Your parents are not coming home are they?

WS: did your clouds tell you that?

VA: I'll assume this is sarcasm, but no they did not. You only randomly rant chat me is when you are upset

WS: you read me like one of your old books. Yeah they aren't coming.

VA: Are you having second thoughts on this game?

WS: no I'm still going through with it it'll give me a chance to vent it all out later.

VA: Ha-ha! Good on you friend.

WS: well, I'm going to crash for the night got to lot on my mind.

VA: See you tomorrow then my friend.

witheringSkullz [WS] stopped pestering apollonVirtuoso [AV]

* * *

I turned off my laptop and look at Demon with a sad smile and pat him on the head. "At least a have you boy." Demon gives a happy bark and wags his tail. It's still pretty early but I stand and drag my feet anyway towards my room and flop on the bed. My mind is reeling from the news I got today and the events to come even so, surprisingly I fall asleep quickly.

I awaken in Derse in my room it looks like my real room, except the walls are painted red. The walls are covered in band posters the most prominent being my autographed Winged Skulls one. The floor is covered in music equipment and my depleting supply of guitar picks, I don't know why I keep losing them. I grab the collar of my purple pajamas with consist of a fancy looking shirt and pants to loosen it a bit. I woke up about 6 months ago when I met Lysander and he convinced me to pick up on the guitar again. After a day of head banging bass and riffs I awakened into this obsidian kingdom. Lysander says that this is a requirement to play this game that will warp reality and basically save us from the destruction of the planet. That's the best way I can describe it. Looking out the window I see two other towers like mine on both sides of me and the black chest-piece looking people roaming around on the ground below. I suppose I should check on my neighbors. I need my headphones first I hate going outside this place. I search though my Air guitar modus, I have to play certain patterns to access my items. I swiftly play a riff and equip them. Why do I need them? There are giant tentacle monsters floating in deep space near this planet and they whisper incoherently at me. I can barely make out words and frankly I don't give two shits about what those…things have to say.

There are two other Derse dreamers with me both girls and both asleep. Lysander managed to wake everyone on Prospit which are Iris and Nathaniel. He says it would be wise to do so before we start this game and that makes me have the task of waking these two. I float my way to the tower on the left where Amber, Nathaniel's sister, is. Her room is a bright green like the jewelry she always wears. She has a bookcase, not full of books, but with magazines fashion, beauty, hair, and Pop culture all the excessively girly and stuck-up stuff and makeup in every color of the spectrum. It is making me sick looking at it. I don't understand why this chick is so into me we have obviously different opposing interests. She's asleep and I throw one of her lipsticks at her head. It's a direct hit but not effective. I sigh; her brother should have better luck in doing this than I would.

Let's take a look at mystery girl. I float all the way to the other side to the other tower to find her, asleep of course. This room I have mixed feelings about it's a dull shade of magenta just like her waist length hair so girly color check, but the room is filled with weird but pretty cool looking stuff. Time to snoop. First thing I notice is that it's decorated by occult things like symbols, candles and piles of books with titles like _Grimoire for Summoning the Zoologically Dubious_ and _Adolescent Guide to Prophetic Divinities: Hierarchy and Translations._ Looks like she would be the expert in all this weird shit. Other stuff in her room includes …what the…Disney costumes? There're mostly the villains but still freaky. Also glow sticks and lava lamps. Does this girl have a neon fetish? I float over to her CD collection; she has pretty decent taste; some rock bands I like old and newer, metal, alternative and some genres I don't care much about like electric dance. I picked out a choice band Mindless Self Indulgence and start rocking out and mess with some of her stuff.

After a few hours of me dancing like a manic dressed in a dark cloak like the grim reaper I stop when I hear her stir in her sleep and turn the music off. She may be waking up on her own soon. Good, less work for me. I walk closer to get a good look at her. She'll be coming to my school so I better remember what she looks like so I can spot her. The hair will be an obvious gave away, clear alabaster skin, a beauty mark off the side of her lips. I guess she is cute, when I meet her I'll find out what color her eyes are. i turn around to leave.

I'm half way to my tower when the harsh sound of an alarm clock wakes me. I Think I'll go to all my classes today.


	2. Enter Alecia

Alecia POV

I wasn't sure if I should be nervous or not have a care in the world. A new place, new school, new faces and I'll go through the usual new girl cycles, but it will only be short-lived. Look at them all, completely oblivious to what's to come. The day continues business as usual; the sun is shining, the grass growing. Then here I am, in the face of the realization that these things will be no more in a matter of days. Is it better not to know, to be free of the constant mindset of indefinite doom? I think so after all ignorance is bliss. The damage is done sadly and the less pandemonium there is during this transition the better. The people who were blessed with the knowledge of escape can prepare much more efficiently with as little distraction and chaos as possible. It doesn't hinder my ability for sympathy and in truth when I learned of this event I went about a near inconsolable period of melancholy hysterics. I even "warned" some people but they just looked, laughed and chastised me like a child. In hindsight I should have seen it coming; who would believe another predicted doomsday.

I sneeze due the unexpected appearance of glittery sprinkles, so it would seem my daydreaming would have to wait. I am being assaulted by my Aunt's pixie dust' good thing this stuff easy to shake off. She is going to the market and since the way there is about half of my commute to school she decided to join me in my walk causing heads to turn so hard they break. Usually this level of immaturity would instantly blow my fuse but she is my aunt I can't get mad at her even if I tried. She is a whimsical soul and demonstrates it by wearing one of her fantasy costumes. Today she is a fairy and even declares herself to be my fairy godmother. Just as well, she is the closest thing to a mother I have. Yeah she's a loony. At least she has good taste in hair dye, which I so shamelessly borrowed, a nice shade of magenta.

"Isn't today just so wonderful! Not a cloud in the sky so the sun's rays touch every inch of creation"

I was almost finished dusting off my plum over shoulder top and black shorts, and stare upwards. I let myself show a small smile. I might as well steal moments of levity while they last. "Yeah it is."

"Here sweetie this is for you". She bounces behind me and puts something around my neck. The necklace has a unicursal hexagram pendent attached; in its center was a pearl glimmering. It's a powerful protective ward and family heirloom. I looked at her astonished that she would give me such a thing. Despite her childish behavior she wasn't a fool we both know what is coming and she has made me studious in the mythical and grimdark arts because of it.

"I thought this would be a good time to give you this" she gives me a sad smile, "after all nothing is certain." We slow to a stop where our paths will separate and I give her a tight long frontal hug whispering my thanks. She cradled my head on her shoulder stroking my hair before I let go of her. Suddenly more pixie dust is spread on my head as my aunt returns to her cheerful demeanor. She gives me a kiss on the cheek as she skips towards town. "Good luck in school dear!" I hear her call.

I reach the front door of Sweet Amoris High I came early so I could get anything I needed out of the way. 'I'm feeling the love' I thought sarcastically and go through them. The only good thing about this school I know so far is that Iris goes here other than that its very dull here, not a poster or anything decorative. First thing is first I have to check on my registration it would ruin the point of coming here if I can't go. I wander the halls looking for the office when I run into a short old lady in a light pink suit, the principal I recalled.

"Hello young lady may I help you?" she asks kindheartedly.

"Yes, I'm Alecia Ricardo the new student transfer." I reply.

"Oh good! We have been expecting you, your registry is not yet complete. Don't worry, go see Nathaniel the student body president he will help you sort it out. The student council room is right over there."

"Thank you Ma'am." I said and she turned and left. I walked to the room and knocked first when there was no reply I slowly crept the door open to see a boy in piles of paper work, Geez swamped much. He noticed me when I walked in.

"Hi. I'm looking for the Nathaniel the student body president". His features soften and he smiles

"That would be me. How may I help you?"

"I'm the new student Alecia Ricardo the principal said my registration isn't done" I answered.

Recognition dawns on him, "Ah yes I remember" he shifts through what I think is my file. "It seems you are missing a Parent signature on this form, a $25 enrollment fee and a photo id."

Now I know there is a mistake. "I know the fee and photo are missing but I made sure the paper work was done are you sure?"

He gave an apologetic smile "Perhaps I misplaced them I'll search while you get your fees and photo. Also here is your schedule and locker number".

"Oh thank you I'll be back shortly", I exit the room but I feel like he is still staring at me. Weird, oh he must be one of the guys Iris told me about. If he is than what's with all the unnecessary stress he's putting on himself? He must be a workaholic. At my locker I stuffed in my messenger bag and took out my purse when I hear an all too familiar voice say my name.

"AAAlleeeecia!" a shrill not out of puberty yet male voice called.

Oh no. Oh fuck no. Hell fucking no. Why is _he_ here? I closed my locker and walked away fast pretending I didn't hear it but it's too late. He caught up and got in my way. Kentin, my stalker, I can feel my fingers start to coil into a fist. "Ken. What are you doing here." My voice had a dangerously harsh undertone. Now I am not a bully or anything but this guy's clinginess gets on my nerves, always had. Ken due to is infinite affections towards me tends to forget, or ignore I don't know which, my warnings.

He quickly caught on to my annoyance and started stuttering his answer. "I t-thought you would be s-sad being in this school alone, so I-i asked my parents if I can transfer here and they agreed!"

I can feel a headache coming. What… what lies; it had to be a lie or he is just super spoiled, he must have told his parents to let him transfer here, hours away, to a school that doesn't even do better academically. I press the bridge of my nose in frustration; I'm starting to feel bad he is a reminder of the people I know personally that are going to die. "You know where to get a school photo?" I ask impatiently.

His mood perks up a bit at the thought of helping me "Oh yes the dollar store near here does them."

"Perfect," I said, the tone of my voice spiting like venom. I turn a heel and head out without another word and decide to take a shortcut through the courtyard. Two inches out the door and I'm greeted by a body and bump into it. Now it's a very annoyed body.

"Watch where you're going," the guy with red dyed hair said, irritated. He was wearing a red skulls T- Shirt, black leather jacket, and jeans, sneering at me.

I matched his tone with a little sprinkle of sarcasm, "Well excuse you"

He glared at me and I shook my head and tried to move past him but he blocked my way.

"Are you always this rude?" I eyed him incredulously.

Castiel POV

I smirked this saves me the trouble of finding her. Hmm icy blue eyes and snake bite piercings, nice, "Especially with new students, I'm Castiel."

She raised an eyebrow at me, and huffed lazily, "Well Castiel it was nice to meet you," more sarcasm, "but I have paperwork to finish." She flashed an angry smile, grabbed my arm that was blocking her way and moved it heading towards the dollar store. I watched her leave thinking things just got fun.

Alecia POV

Now that's a name I remember from past conversations with Iris. Castiel the school's token rebel. I'll be working with him? Great, I'm going to need to stock up on aspirin if he really is as stubborn as Iris says, just when my migraines started to disappear, balls. I enter the courtyard with 30 minutes left to kill before class starts. And just my luck he is still there blocking the entry way he must know that we are soon to be partners. I can see the smirk he's wearing all the way from here. I get a devious idea. He wants to play; ok two can play at that. I walked in a delicately sensual way to the door. He looks straight at me and looked like he was about to say something. At first I looked at him annoyed then gave a knowing wink and evil smile and said "You're a good dancer" and walked inside quickly.

I ducked inside the nearest class before he opened the door after me. That was a complete shot in the dark, literally. I was not fully awake yet in Derse and tend to fade in and out like a coma. But I did catch I glimpses of a black figure dancing in my room. I had no idea who it was it could have been a Dersite resident but the face he gave me when I said that confirmed it and man it was priceless.

Better see if that guy found my stuff yet. I wonder how I can hint him to see if he is the Nathaniel I'll be working with. It's a pretty common name and I don't want any awkward mistaken identity moments. I know I'll ask him if he knows Iris. Just when I was finished retrieving my items form my locker, it suddenly slams closed. My eyes widened surprise for a moment staring at the hand that was on the door of my locker, it's covered in gaudy green plastic bracelets but I composed myself and shifted my attention to its owner.

"Oops, I missed" she said in mock concern. She giggled and her friends did the same like an echo. "Between you and the new boy looks like we didn't get lucky." I put on a mask of indifference and crossed my arms holding back steadily boiling rage. A finger with a fake nail points at me and presses against my nose. She can't be serious.

She smiles smugly, "Listen here Bitch. Since you're new I'll inform you of your place here. I run this school, got it? You don't so much as speak to a boy at this school without me and my girl's permission," you can hear her back up snicker, "Speaking of which, stay away from Nathaniel and Castiel."

I just looked at her in disbelieve and quickly accessed my options. Walk away or retaliate? You know what? Fuck it. I got nothing to lose getting in a fight the first day and I'll drag this chick's head down from her high and mighty cloud. Before she could blink I grabbed her finger and broke the nail which bent her finger back enough to cause pain. She quickly retracted it cradling her hand and her back up proceeds to try to comfort her. When she looked up to glare at me I flicked the nail and landed a direct hit between her eyes and smiled when a tiny red mark was left.

"Listen here _Princess," _the last word practically poison, "I don't give two shits about how you or your little back up singer's 'run this school'. I do whatever the hell I please and there is not a thing you can do about it."

Her cheeks flared red in anger, "You, you will pay for that!"

I give a triumphant smile, "I won't pay for a damn thing. Now move." Now it was a stare down, a battle of wills. She eventually relented and brushed past me with her posse on her heels. Slow clapping is heard behind me and I turn to meet none other than Iris!

"Iris!" I said excitedly this makes all the crap I had to take to day worth it.

"Alecia!" she greeted me with a hug. "I see you met Amber and brought her down a notch. Nice job." She winks and gives me one thumb up.

"That cow was Amber." She nodded her head yes. "Wait, so she still doesn't know yet?"

"We thought we would have her awaken by now but she hasn't. By the way are you still having trouble there waking?"

"Yes I manage to wake for a moment before fluttering back to sleep" I signaled to come closer, "and when I did I caught Castiel in my room dancing to one of my CDs."

At this she burst out laughing "Oh my god that's awesome." She wiped away a tear, "you can pull that out at him if he ever becomes bothersome."

"Already did." I give a toothy grin, "thought I let him know that early." We both laughed.

"Hey, let me see your schedule" she receives it; "Awesome we have four classes together."

"Sweet, I got to go pay my fees and stuff so I'll catch up with you later."

"All right I got to go two." She waves as she runs the other direction and I head to the student council room again. I open the door without knocking this time it looks like a tornado came though this room while I was away. Nathaniel's body popped out a pile of paper.

"Ah, Alecia I'm sorry but your enrollment can't be finished. You can't attend the school."

It turned deafly quiet and I froze in horror. "WHAT! That can't be!" He quickly regretted telling that joke and informed me that it was. "Oh you had me worried for a sec."

"Yeah I'm sorry about that a little prank" he scratches the back of his head.

"No, no its ok, in fact do it more often, it'll loosen you up a bit" I smiled and handed him my photo and fees.

"Oh, ok." He starts to file them. So I lean against the wall and I decide to drop the question.

"So, do you…know Iris?" He closed the cabinet the file was put in and looks at me.

"Yes," he said getting the hint.

"And your sister?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"She isn't ready yet." He stated sadly.

"I see" I got up and left. "Nice meeting you Nat" I gave a light wave and took my leave.

* * *

Classes went by in a blur me and Iris chatted up most time in them. We talked mostly about movies and music only to be hushed by the teacher when we got noticed. Then lunch came there were 2 different lunches to accommodate the school's student body. Iris wasn't in mine. So instead of looking for a table I opted to eat outside in the courtyard in solitude. Or so I thought I would. I was eating under a nice shady willow tree when I had company come over.

"You're in my spot." Castiel stated matter of factually.

"Dance for it." I said simply and stuck my tongue at him. His eye visibly twitches. Oh yes, I'm going to exploit the hell out of that. I laughed at him and patted a spot next to me. He hesitated at first but sat down with me, "before I forget, I'm Alecia". He pointed to the bag of chocolate covered pretzels I was eating and I let him help himself. We sat and ate in silence when he broke it. "I didn't know girls liked rock."

"Yeah I listen to rock sometimes. Nice shirt by the way Winged Skulls is awesome."

"Thanks." He ate three pretzels at once.

"How long have you been awake?"

"About six months. So were you pretending to be asleep or what?"

"No, I kind of drift in and out of consciousness but I think I found out why I just have to not use the migraine meds I use. I should be up soon."

"Great when you do you can help me wake Princess."

"Do we have too?" I groaned.

"Yes," he groaned too.

"Fine." The bell rings.

Castiel put his hands in his pocket and asked what classes I had next. "Gym and study hall"

He smirked, "Then follow me then."

In gym it's a free day as long as it gets you active you have free reign of the gymnasium and outside courts. It's a mixed grade class and Amber and her gang have it to. I can feel her glaring daggers at my back in the dressing room. Pathetic. I come out in a lavender sports top and white gym shorts. I stood in the middle of the gyms basketball court stretching out. Castiel came towards me with a basketball in hand called my name and tossed me the ball which I caught easily. "Up for a little one on one?" I was about to give my answer when Amber distracted Castiel's attention. "Oh, Castiel I don't have a tennis partner can you please join me?" she batted her eyelashes, such bullshit. I made a 3 pointer shot right in his line of vision. He promptly ignored Amber and looks at me impressed "Lucky shot".

I chuckled "On the court Castiel, these shots can't beat you by themselves."

Castiel looked back at Amber and shrugged "Sorry already taken," and ran to take the defensive position. Ha, if looks could kill.

I dribble the ball, "Ready?"

"Yeah." He crouches, focusing on me with the ball. I dribbled the ball, psyched him out with a crossover and made a slam dunk. It went on like this buy the time it we needed to bring the supplies in we ended up tying. "You're good I haven't played that hard for a while," He pants. "Likewise," I gave my toothy grin.

After gym we met outside again apparently we have the same study hall. I started towards the library. "Hey where ya going?"

"The Library why?"

"Come with me, I'll show you someplace cooler." I cocked my head. What in this school could possibly be cool. Castiel led me up the stairs to the door to the roof. It's obviously locked but then he pulled out some keys. I whispered "tsk, tsk," waged my finger at him in mock disappointment and winked. He touched his index finger to his lips, smiling and opened the door.

On the roof there was a nice view of the city you could see everything it was so pretty. "Well, you like it?" He asked with a tint of nervousness. "Yes it's beautiful." We sat together against a wall. I took out a book from my invocation modus by tracing the custom summoning circle each item put in gets; this is one called _The Enigma of the Self and Dreams: A Dissertation. _About 15 minutes into the book I fell asleep Castiel started dozing the moment we sat down.

I woke up to magenta walls and the familiar knick knacks of my room. I test my body's reflexes; yep I can move, and sit up. I'm finally fully awake.

[Alecia throw a sweet rave party.]

I blast one of my Hardstyle playlist mixes and starting glow-sticking in my room something fierce. I'm soon joined by company. Castiel watches my colorful neon display in amusement. I immediately cease my gyrating hip movements and float out my window to greet him. "Nice dance," He had the must silly looking grin on his face. Payback is a bitch. I punched him on the arm, "Going to show me around?" He extended his arm for me to take and lead me to see the sights. The residence of Derse took notice of a new awakened human then they exhibited the brief minimum of their hospitality and then went about their business.

The tour was finished and now we were both in Amber's tower room bouncing ideas off each other to get her to wake up. "From my experience and of what Iris told me about her and Nat's awakening, they went through some type of change of self or an intrusion of their comfort zone. Like my loss of dependency on medication." Castiel gave an agreeing nod possibly recalling his awaking.

"So we dethrone Princess and she'll wake up?" he inquired

"Possibility, if so then I already started the process," I smirk "For some reason must I threaten her status. Before I even found out who she was or spoke one word to her she is telling me who I can or cannot talk to. I'm sure she didn't give Ken the same lecture."

"Ha, I saw that. Well its working you shook the little pedestal she's been standing on for years. Very little people dare to even look her in the eye." The school bell rings. Castiel and I wake up to see the affectionate position we are in, heads rested on each other. A light blush showed on both our cheeks. We left the roof and walked down the stairs together. As we descended I see Iris putting her books in her locker nearby and she caught glimpse of Castiel leaving my side. He walked away giving one glance behind him before he was out the door. Iris was struck speechless and I promise to tell her all about it in private.


	3. Be the Detective

"I'm home" I exhaustingly said. "Welcome home hun." My Aunt cheered. She was zipping from room to room cleaning in a Cinderella outfit now, which is pretty much normal for her. It also means that any moment I'll be attacked by a broom. Like right now.

Strife!

I ducked from an incoming blow and quickly grab my Staff-kind, a queen of hearts scepter. It's basically a glaive with a red heart shaped gem surrounded by spikes on its end. My aunt made the first move and attempts to give me a side swipe to the head giggling all the while. I'm not fooled by the playful attitude she is serious as a heart attack and her swings carry some huge damage. I blocked the attack with the shaft of my scepter only for the broom to quickly retract and hit my unguarded side. We exchanged several blows and I managed to snap the broom in half with my blade, big mistake. My aunt used the 2 halves too trap my scepter between them and take it from me. Crap I'm disarmed and it's time to brace myself for a beat down.

My head is now a drum and I'm a crawling mess to my room. My refuge is covered in protection symbols they seem to work for my dream self since inside my room I don't hear the influence of horrorterrors only once I leave they come to me. I have posters of my favorite anime magical girls and a closet full of costumes of Disney villains for when my aunt gets me to engage in our strife role-plays. I always play the villains I wouldn't be caught dead in a frilly princess dress. I reach for my laptop on the shelf and I immediately receive an IM from Iris.

* * *

enliveningRhapsody [ER] started pestering hallowedPsychedelia [HP]

ER: Hey, druggie! Sorry I couldn't help myself. Heehee :P

HP: It's been a while since someone could get under my skin with that. I know what I was. Do your worse, ha! Ouch…man, my everything is hurting.

ER: Lol. You gotten beat by your aunt again huh. Speaking of that, how the treatment going? Any luck?

HP: Nothing like a little parental strife. Those pain killers are no joke man they knocked me out in real life and my dream self. But you were right. When I finished taking them and it finally happened. I have to thank you else I would still be chasing purple dragons in the sky instead inside a purple dream city.

EP: You're up and about on Derse? Awesome! Lol, you've gone far from the drug addicted girl I used to know but you always had fight in you so it shouldn't come as a surprise. :P

EP: Wait, when you found out?

HP: This afternoon… when I was on the roof.

ER: Right! I almost forgot why we're having this conversation in the first place.

ER: So…you and Castiel…on the roof. It is the ideal scene for a romance! Give me all of the juicy details. ;)

HP: Get your mind out of the gutter. Nothing happened!

ER: It's not in the gutter! But the fact remains that you were on the roof with him. His roof! It's like his fortress of solitude. His Batcave! He never takes ANYONE there! Not even his best friend.

HP: You're crazy; It really isn't that big a deal. :/

ER: It is a big deal! He totally digs you! It's like a romantic comedy!

HP: Bluh, right.

ER: Yes, right. The plot will be a troubled teen has a dream of his ideal girl. He has this image engraved in his mind and goes on a frantic search to find someone just like her. Just when he is about to let go of this fantasy there she is, an exact likeness. No!

ER: The real thing appears! Then he vows to make her his no matter the cost. :D

HP: -_-

ER: Come on you have to admit he's cute :3

HP: ….yeah...he is quite easy on the eyes.

ER: lol, admit it you're into him too! He's a bit (ha! a bit) too stubborn for my taste but I'm sure you too would fit each other. Hee hee. It's only a matter of time.

HP: What's that supposed to mean? And don't go pulling some matchmaker shenanigans on me.

ER: Darn, fine I won't. Spoil sport.

ER: Oooh! I just thought about it! Imagine all the stuff he must have been doing in your room while you were asleep. You already caught him dancing there. Maybe he has been watching you sleep. A little sleeping beauty role-play perhaps?

HP: AHHHH! NO!

HP: Oh would you look at that I have another person pestering me talk to you later Iris!

ER: Heehee.

hallowedPsychedelia [HP] ceased pestering enliveningRhapsody [ER]

* * *

Someone else is really trying to message me though I can only assume it's the only person I haven't met yet.

apollonVirtuoso [AV] started pestering hallowedPsychedelia [HP]

AV: I understand you are our missing member? Sorry I was not present in school to greet you properly, I had some business to take care of.

HP: It's alright. I take it you are Lysander?

AV: Yes, glad to meet your acquaintance. And if a recall yours is Alecia

HP: Yep, that's me.

AV: I shall state simply that I require something of you. It's nothing dire I merely request for you research something while on Derse.

HP: Sure. What do you need?

AV: Well, aside from obvious proximity to one another, coloration and the peculiar skyward views our residents are quite the similar. I would require you to locate on Derse whatever the equivalent of a library would be. Then amass any and every book you can on the subject matter of the six of us and the game we will be playing.

HP: Have you found something similar on Prospit?

AV: I have, they are mostly rough interpretations of the images shown by the clouds during a solar eclipse. Sadly the clouds are not consistent in differentiating what is past present or future. So the books spin wild flights of fantasy and shroud any possible meanings in complete myth and hyperbole. What I did find is that there are in fact "titles" that were bestowed upon us and hints of their meaning.

HP: Titles? What do you mean?

AV: Like in feudal days when people of power and certain class were given titles. Unlike feudal days however, they don't appear to have a clear hierarchy and are referred to as "Heroes". The titles are also corresponding to some sort of element.

HP: So do you know all our titles?

AV: Not all just those who reside Prospit.

HP: Nice. What are they?

AV: I am given the Soul of Space. Incidentally being a Hero of Space is the very reason I have been awake to Prospit all my life. Iris is the Sylph of Life, and Nathaniel the Prince of Light.

HP: Sounds badass, I wonder what mine is.

AV: That's not all even though the books only mention Prospit titles it is aware of how many players there are. There is a seventh player.

HP: What! Who?

AV: I have no clue as to who it is and Castiel hasn't told me of another residence other than Amber and yourself. So I can only conclude that this person is a Derse dreamer.

HP: So any info in Derse would most likely know?

AV: Indeed. When you have gathered all you can we will rendezvous at school. We can figure out who this person is and join any new information we have to access just what exactly we are getting into.

AV: How is Amber's progress?

HP: We're working on it. We have a basic idea on how but we'll need some help. Do you know Nathaniel's username?

AV: brillianceAgent. What sort of plan?

HP: Awesome.

HP: We are going to knock the princess off her high horse. But we can't do that unless we strip her of her safety gear. As long as I get Nat to cooperate on this then it has a good chance of working. Then after a couple of school embarrasses, maybe a naughty thing or two caught red handed and bam we will hear a cacophony of screams from the initial shock.

AV: Hmm. That sounds like it will just do the trick! Inform me when she wakes so we can explain our game initiative. Nathaniel is still online, you can explain your scheme to him before he retires for the night.

HP: Good. I will thanks.

HP: It is no trouble.

apollonVirtuoso [AV] ceased pestering hallowedPsychedelia [HP]

* * *

One more person to talk to and I'm going to hit the sack. Lucky me! He's online! I'm surprised he is not doing miles of schoolwork. I got to work my magic.

hallowedPsychedelia [HP] started pestering brillianceAgent [BA]

HP: Hey don't see this as a rude affront or anything like that but, you need to stop protecting your sister.

BA: What why would do that? That is quite cold of you. Who is this?

HP: Not in the 'protect her from danger' sense the 'letting her have her way' sense. It's Alecia by the way.

BA: Oh. I don't let her have her way.

HP: ….

BA: Ok she does get a bit hard to handle sometimes.

HP: ….

BA: What?

HP: Oh please spar me! I can see a case of "baby sibling always gets their way" from the fucking moon. Just hear me out ok. Castiel and I may have figured out a way to get your sis to wake up.

BA: Really how?

HP: Well, we think we have to get Amber out of the little bubble she surrounds herself in, you know, her comfort zone. If you recall that is how it was for you right?

BA: Yes, in a manner of speaking.

HP: Amber's comfort zone would consist of her getting away with nearly every little and big thing she does. Whether that immunity comes from you, school faculty, parents, or any combination of the three, doesn't matter. It just has to stop. You need to stop shielding her. Punishment is not always bad thing. A big sign that says "don't" and a slap on the wrist, won't do shit. What she needs is a good smack of reality that she is not the top dog here or anywhere.

BA: But I don't shield her.

HP: Okay, fine let's say you don't shield her. But you can't be naïve to think she doesn't take advantage of you, your position and other people.

BA: …alright.

HP: Glad you are seeing the light. So will you aid us? You're inaction will be your action. Just think of it this way once she sees the end result of this scheme she'll be irate you didn't do it sooner.

BA: What must I do?

HP: Easy, nothing. Don't take sides or more importantly her side. If the change in atmosphere brings her to tears, don't coddle her. Just lay low.

BA: Okay, I can try to do that.

HP: Great. That's all I need of you for now. Goodnight.

hallowedPsychedelia [HP] ceased pestering brillianceAgent [BA]

* * *

Finally I get to sleep; kind of, I still have my homework to do on Derse. In fact from I remember from my tour with Castiel the Dersite people seemed to be up tight and closed lipped. Not to mention how many times we were told an area was off limits for unexplained reasons. Before I go to sleep to wake up I immediately equip myself with anything I would need. My staff, extra captchalogue cards, a flashlight, and a bolt cutter if breaking and entering be needed.

In Derse I search tower to tower looking for the other player's room. It must have been a couple of hours before Castiel caught up to me. "About time you showed I've been doing this for hours"

"What are you doing?"

"Adding to your problems" I wink at him. "Have you heard that we have an extra passenger on board with us?"

"What?"

"Lysander told me that there is another person on Derse, a seventh player."

"What the hell. How? Do we have to wake them up too?

"Yep." I said with a bored expression. "I've been looking for their tower but no dice." Thirty minutes of scouring the planet and we are confronted by a Dersite Authority Regulator. He says that the citizens find our consent flying and peering into homes a disturbance and, as kindly as he can possibly manage, asks us to stop. Castiel being his normal rebel self, laughs at his requests and starts flying around nearby buildings. The officer stares in annoyance not only because of Castiel's actions but his inability to do anything about it, for unfortunately he can not fly. I cough to get his attention, "If you can help us we won't be a bother to any of the households anymore." The Dersite nods his head and Castiel floats back to my side arms crossed "We're looking for our friends tower do you happen to know where it is?" First he pointed to Amber's tower and we shake our heads "The other friend." He took a moment to recall then reached an epiphany and pointed to the darkest side of the moon of the planet. "Thanks," we said in unison and flew towards the area.

"I never thought to look there." I stared off into the void.

"Me either" Castiel said, "I try to stay away from it for…obvious reasons"

Laughing at this I took my flashlight out and floated into the darkness, "Don't worry I'll protect you from the big uglies." Casiel blushed and scoffed in response. After a few swings the light reflected off a tower similar looking to ours. Inside it we find the missing players room. Inside was like Comic Con crammed into a room. Comics,Manga, VHS,DVDs,Blue-ray, figurines, replicas and science books ,all the science books, from botany all the way to zoology filled the room. Also cookies, lots of chocolate cookies. I picked up one of the cookie packaging, one of Betty Crocker's premade brands they are alright I guess. The taste always was a bit off to me. I look up and scan the room for a body but there is none. "Umm…?"

"What the hell!" Castiel outburst interrupted my thought. "Where the fuck is this dude?"

"If they aren't here maybe they are awake and… just chilling somewhere?" I said not really sure what to make of the situation. "Maybe there is a clue here to who it is." I start rummaging through their things and Castiel does the same. I went through drawers and found pamphlets for a military summer camp. Then I turned to the closet it was mostly filed with more reading material until I looked at the other side of the door. I screamed. Castiel was next to me in a second and saw what I was so worked up about. The door was covered with pictures of me from as early as middle school to before I moved. I started to twitch uncontrollably in disgust while Castiel laughed his ass off behind me.

"Oh shit this is golden! Hahaha!" he was holding his stomach and I got paler.

"This… person… knows me" the words came out alien to me.

"Looks like it" he grinned.

Great, who can it be I shifted though my memory of anyone that was into all of this stuff and failed to get an idea. I sigh, "We'll figure this out later," I really want to get out of this room. "We have one more thing to do. Let's get it done before we wake up." We exited the area promptly.

Castiel said the he once saw some Dersite workers carrying a lot of books, multiples of the same copy to some closed off building. This would mean certain books were not allowed to public. We moved on foot though the shadows and hid when a guard came out and pulled out some keys to lock the door. Castiel knocked the guy out cold by giving the guy a good guitar to the head and snatched the keys. "Dibs" he said. I put my hand to my mouth the snuff out my laughter. We go inside narrowly avoiding other workers in this place and I had to retrain Castiel from hitting our way through the building. We eventually find what we were looking for. A huge room filled with books. I grab one and read a random page; it's about something called a Genesis frog. The name sounds ridiculous but as I read on the thing sounds really important. Castiel looks over to see my serious expression and peers over my shoulder to read with me. It goes on to describe the Hero of Space's responsibility to create it and therefore a whole universe.

Suddenly we hear the faint sound of footsteps. I captchalogue the book and all books near it and Castiel follows suit. We obtained nearly one hundred books before the footsteps approached the room. We hid inside a big pile of books.

Be Jack Noir:

Jack Noir enters the room with a torch. It is time for the weekly book burning. Any and all books containing illegal contraband or expressing any defiance to the royalty are to be confiscated, piled and then burned to ashes. This happens to be the _VERY_ few perks of your job. Seeing the flames engulf almost all the things that you hate fills you with something revoltingly close to joy. They almost have the same effect as knifes. Knifes are fun. You love knives. And Scotty Dogs, but no one shall ever know that, ever. You had enough of spacing out and throw the torch. Normally you would say to watch the contained fire but today the workload is especially huge and it's only going to get bigger to next several days. You abscond the hell out of the oven room.

Stop being Jack. Alecia POV.

The moment the agent left we captchalogue the books we were hiding in and anything else that was salvageable before we escaped the flames though a chimney pipe. Outside we just looked at each other and laughed then I woke up.


	4. Pranks and Strife

The school is so quiet in the morning. I walked up the stairs tiredly before I spy a flyer on the ground and pick it up. "What the fuck is this!" It's my school ID, my head anyway, badly photoshopped to some husky man's body. I crumble it and toss it in a nearby trash can. Stomping into the building and looking inside the school, there are more copies scattered all the way to the end of the hall. I ran down the hallway picking up most of papers. On some of the pieces I noticed traces of powder and colored smears. Makeup, I was certain of it. So Amber likes pranks, well good I'll give her pranks, sevenfold. I have enough time to start Operation Dethrone. I spot Nathaniel about to disappear into the student counsel room. It's a perfect time to get some ideas out of him. "Hey Nathaniel is there anything Amber is afraid of?" I said as I walked up to him.

"...Why?"

"What did we talk about last night?"

"Oh right, um…she hates spiders with a passion."

"Spiders huh? I can work with that."

"What do you plan to do?" he looks nervous.

"Just a prank." I said innocently and walked out the school. Castiel was outside in a secluded area of the courtyard with a freshly lit cigarette in his mouth. "Yo, Alecia. Nice picture. "

"I know right?" I gave a murderous smile. "Do you have any ideas for a prank?"

He shrugged, "I'd graffiti her locker or something."

I considered the options "Why aren't you helping?" I inquired slightly annoyed. It's painfully clear that Amber likes him so he would have a bigger and much faster impact on her than I would.

"I'll act when I feel like it" he said in a puff of smoke. I groaned and ran to the dollar store. It had some nice looking plastic spiders, some gooey stuff and spray paint was on sale. I stocked up and hurried back to school.

The goo and spiders I bought made their new home in Amber's locker, now I play the waiting game. The halls started to fill up with students, I was getting weird stares from some people, no doubt some papers made it through circulation. The Mean Girls incarnate trio entered then. They even had more copies in hand to pass around and had the audacity to personally hand one to me, "I know what you're thinking, and you're right it doesn't quite do you justice. But for the sake of decency the camera cuts off a few love handles." Oh, I am going to make her life hell, but this little prank would suffice until I think of something bigger. I have a good view of her locker from mine so I get to watch my plan unfold. When Amber opened her locker door the scream she made reached inhuman pitch and got everyone's attention. My prank is a success and everyone is laughing at Amber, I can feel my Echeladder level me up to Karma Acolyte and is rewarded with a beastly sum of boonbucks.

Classes started and instead of paying attention to the lessons I snoozed and got to do some more important reading. I found a book detailing our titles and read them over to grasp their meaning, it's really confusing. Next to my dream self was some packaging materials. I believed it would be best for Lysander to see the information pertaining to him and Prospit for himself. Good thing this place allows postal services between Prospit and Derse, it is to my understanding that they are rival forces.

At lunch I'm standing in front of Amber's locker and bust out the can of spray paint. Now, what can I write? I shake the bottle going while going through a long list of phrases and insults.

"Hey what are you doing!"

I turn to the voice. It's one of Amber's tools, Lee. I held an unfazed expression and sprayed a quick smiley face on her shirt when she repeated the question. Lee lunged to grab the can from my hand and tried to wrestle it out of my grasp.

"What is going on here?" The principal came running to the source of the noise our rumble was making. Her eyes fell on the spray paint can and then at the both of us. "I can't believe it! Defacing school property! You are going to be punished, both of you!" She was ripping the papers she was holding in her rage. "So you were the ones who graffitied the staircase as well! You will both stay after school to clean all of this! And you'd better do it!" She turns her back and storms off. When she was out of site I looked at the lockers they were covered in random lines then at Lee, the fuchsia colored paint is smeared on her face, the side of her lips and on her cloths. I can't see my face right now but so far I see not a drop on me and I snickered at Lee.

"What are you laughing at?" she is so pissed it's great.

"Look into a mirror and you'll find out" I said smugly.

"If you think that I'm going to clean this mess you are dreaming and you better be here after school" She ran off.

I looked at Amber's locker. "B-I-T-C-H" Yeah that'll work it is short and truthful, and for a double surprise I still have some spiders left.

Today in gym it is dodge ball time and the coach picked one of Amber's friends, Charlotte, and Castiel to pick teams. It's clear by her second time picking that Amber told Charlotte not to pick her in a disparate bid to be on Castiel's team. What's really ticking me off is that I'm not being picked at all even the laziest kids in the class are being picked before me! Just what is it he is trying to pull? Wait, I take that back the gods of fate just love me so much. The aftermath of the picking war left Amber and me standing and Castiel with last pick. Amber, so cocky, is pretending to fix her hair while adjusting her bra to make her breast seem perkier. I just raise an eyebrow at Castiel my face saying 'the choice is obvious right'? Castiel just gave the most playful smile and raised his hand to point at our direction. Amber and I were standing side by side so I couldn't really tell who he was pointing at, but Amber immediately assumed it was her and was running to his side. She was half way there until he said my name.

There is nothing better than the look of an over-sized ego being crushed. Now I'm the one cooly and slowly walking over to the team and Amber reluctantly goes to the other team. For a little added flourish Castiel wrapped his arm around my waist and pulls me closer to whisper in my ear, much to her shock. "Stay after school and meet me at the end of the hall, after you do your time of course," I chuckled, word of my prank went around quickly, I nodded saying I'll be there. The game starts and I administer calculated hits targeted at Amber no matter how far to the back she drifted.

Leaving the gym I went straight for my locker putting my things away so I can meet Castiel on the roof when I was ambushed by Charlotte. She forced my arm behind my back and Lee came and grabbed my other one. Amber walked up to me as calm as could be.

"You embarrassed me in front of the whole school! I said you were going to pay and I ment it." She snapped her fingers and Charlotte and Lee held me by my arms against the wall. Amber reels her fist back and started throwing several punches at my face and stomach. Her highness's punches were rather weak. With my training I required way more force to cause any serious harm, the nails however managed a good cut on my cheek so I only flashed a smug smile which only egged Amber to punch more. I waited for the opportune time to fight back and my wish is granted. Just like any other school fight word spread quickly and now there was a crowd running, gathering around for a good view. "You all see this! This is what stupid bitches get when you fuck with your betters!" I chuckled deviously. "What are you laughing at bitch!" she said when she turned around to land another punch I gave her a high kick to the jaw and made her fly a couple of feet into the backing crowd. Lee and Charlotte let one of there hands off my arms so both of them can try to land a hit at me. I ducked down grab them both by the arms and pulled, causing them to fall down crashing their heads together. When I was standing Charlotte recovered and I gave her a knee to the stomach and Lee an elbow to the back of the head. Finally free, I pulled them up and pushed my captors towards Amber's stumbling figure. The crowd that gathered said their oohs and ouches throughout the whole ordeal then laughed as the three struggled to stand.

I wiped the blood off my face and gestured Amber to come at me. She was about to charge at me again but she was being held back. Castiel pulled her by the collar and moved past her.

"Bothering my girlfriend again, Amber?" He said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"What!" Amber and the two girls said in unison.

This was unexpected. I planned a plain public beat down, no less, but Castiel just had to intervene at this moment and now I'm blushing. I'll just have to play along with whatever he is trying to do. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist and he simply responded by kissing my cheek. Amber stared at us together. She was in near tears now and before they were ready to burst forth she ran away from the crowd, her friends looked back at us and the students and left to catch up.

Teachers finally made their presence in the school known, energized and whistles blowing to break up a fight that was not happening anymore. Instead they have my bleeding face that has small cuts on my cheek and forehead and spots of blood on the ground. "What happened here?" A male coach demanded. The coach received a tap on his shoulder by Iris. She was in the crowd, I had not noticed. She took her phone out and showed the couch a video of what happened. First she showed the recording of Amber, Lee and Charlotte planning to attack me around the corner from where I was at my locker, then Iris goes to a recording of the attack. From the footage she was at the back of the crowd but you can clearly see and hear the people involved in the video. The video conveniently cuts off the part where I fight back, Iris you know me so well. I fight not to grin I have to play the hapless victim. Castiel filled in the blanks.

"I stepped in to break it up," he said hugging me tighter. The coach showed his surprise when he heard Castiel say that he stopped a fight, but that disappeared when he noticed Castiel's closeness to me. He took Iris's phone with permission as evidence. I refused insistent urging by the school nurse to lay in the infirmary but allowed her to dap at my cuts with disinfectant. When they left I turned to Castiel.

"Out of all the times now you act?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"It worked didn't it she ran balling" He was so proud of himself.

I was blushing,"You kissed me without even going on a date yet for shame!" I sarcastically complained.

"I believe we did go on two dates" He smirked.

"In your dreams" I crossed my arms still blushing.

"Exactly, in our dreams"

"... Does robbing a library even count?"

"Yep"

"...Did you mean what you said then, the whole girlfriend thing?" I looked up at him.

He looked thoughtful for a second then shrugged.

"Hey! That's not an answer," I lightly hit his arm and go to the school office.

I just smile and wave at the dagger glares being thrown at me. I don't give a damn. They were waiting until the principal was done with each of their parents. I was waiting for Lee so I can start my punishment for earlier. I was not planning on hiding that I painted her locker being caught actually made things better. I tally my wins between this morning and evening's creepy crawly greetings and Lee following Amber around in her state and ruining her public image by besting her in a fight. I can see it in her eyes. No one has ever dared to go so far to challenge or get back at her. I'm chipping away at the foundation and she is breaking. Nathaniel approached and was blocked from his destination by Amber.

"Do you see this Nathaniel? You can't let her get away with this do something! I want her expelled!" She dragged Lee in front of her and pointed to her locker. Nathaniel looks like he was having a crisis of faith. I coughed audibly and Nathaniel looked my way for a split second, which unfortunately Amber caught. Nathaniel handed her and the other girls a colored slip of paper and she takes it not reading it. Nathaniel started to become flustered scratched the back of his head and shrugged. "There is nothing I can do." He quickly side steps her and speed walks to the student counsel room. 'That's a good boy' I think wearing a cat like grin. Amber looks at me then at the room Nathaniel entered I sense she figured out her brother is in cahoots with me. She remembers the paper in her hand and reads it.

"Expelled for assault and attempt at fatal harm!" The two other girls look at theirs they only have 10 days suspension for helping. When the parents come out Amber and Charlotte are dragged away and Lee's Father abandons her with me to finish the job we have to do together. Lee fetches the cleaning products and a bucket of water. The lockers were the easy part, the staircase though; these paintings look like they have been here for years. A half hour of elbow grease and I got it off. Lee gives me the slip while I was cleaning.

"Great, where is she?" We both have to report to the detention teacher together when we were finished and she damn well knows it by how she kept rushing me. I looked in the nearby halls and couldn't find her I checked if she was near the staircase twice. The third time I caught her coming out a bathroom. Twenty minutes wasted and the lights were shutting down in this part of the school. There was no outside source of light and that made this area almost pitch black.

"About time you finished" she started to apply more lipstick on her lips that still had a faint tint of paint on them.

"About time? Where the hell were you? I've been looking for you and effectively wasted over fifteen minutes!"

She scoffed, "I don't have to answer to you"

"Do not. Start that crap. With me. Or I will shove your lipstick so far up your ass you'll cough cover girls." She was about to retort but a shadow crept up behind and touched her shoulder. She turned her head to it and ran screaming and tripping on her heels. I took out the flashlight I still had and shined it on the shadow. Castiel twisted his face as ridiculously as he can, which earned a laugh from me. Behind him was a sliver haired guy with mismatched green and yellow eyes, dressed as a gentleman from the Victorian era.

"A pleasure to finally meet in person, I'm Lysander." He extended his hand for me the shake and I did.

"Likewise" I said kindly.

"Inside the staircase is a hidden room, we all usually meet here when the time calls for it. Castiel has the key."

"What's with you and keys?" I eyed Castiel. He twirled them on his finger and shrugged. I remembered the cleaning supplies. "I'll be right back I have to go put this stuff up and make sure the parasite didn't hurt herself." They both shared an expression of amusement, "Hurry up!" Castiel called.

That business took a little longer than I would have liked. The teacher gave us a huge lecture about something that I don't care about and I during most of it I zoned out. I exit the class and my stomach starts to growl, I didn't eat lunch today I hope there are snacks in our little hideout. I turn a corner and a body collides with mine and takes me out of my daydreaming. It was Kentin I haven't seen him all day.

"I-i'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention I was looking at my cookies!" He stuttered.

As annoying as this kid is I can't stay mad at him I pat his head. "It's all right dude." He calmed down and smiled. My tummy rumbled again.

"Sounds like your starving! Poor thing! Here have some of my cookies!" He hands me the open roll of cookies.

"Thanks." I take a few and look at the packaging to see the brand. Betty Crocker premade chocolate covered not great but decent. Kentin started talking about the fight I was in and the heroics he would (never) have done had he been their. Half way through my second cookie it hits me, Betty Crocker cookies. They are the exact same kind as in the room in Derse. My eyes went wide. No way. My eyes scanned over Kentin. He seems to be the type to like all those comics and stuff in the room me and Castiel found. "Ken do you have family in the military?"

"Yes! How'd you know? My Dad is in the military in fact he wanted me to go to a military school but this is my 'last chance' in his own words."

I grabbed him from both arms and brought him closer. "Ken the questions I'm about to ask you are dead serious and I want you to answer them truthfully, are we clear?" He nodded his head nervously either because of the closeness or he is just frightened, maybe both. "What do you dream about?" He paused a moment he wasn't expecting that question.

"It's so silly" he said embarrassed.

"Just tell me" I said starting to lose my patience again.

"Well for about a year now I have been having these vivid dreams of this big purple plac-"

"Derse"

"Yeah that is what it's called! Whoa! How did you know?"

"Come with me you have some explaining to do." I took him by the hand and dragged him to the hideout. When I knocked I was greeted by Castiel.

"Password?"

"It's me."

"Me who?

"Just open the door!"

"Fine." He swung it open and when he saw Ken he pointed. "What's the twerp doing here?"

I pushed Ken inside and closed the door behind me. Iris, Nathaniel and Lysander were inside and inspected the unexpected guest. Ken was shivering slightly all these eyes on him in a small room must not seem like a good sign to him. "Everyone" all eyes turned on me, "Meet our Page of Void."

Castiel looked at Kentin"Are you sure? How do you know we don't even know what he looks like?"

"The cookies, the geekyness, military family, he knows me." My eyes twitch remembering the shrine in his room, "and he is awake and aware of what Derse is."

"Then where the hell is he?" Castiel was ready to beat the information out of him.

"W-what are you guys talking about?" Kentin was visibly shivering.

"In Derse where are you?" I sat on a wooden box.

"Um… I was exploring the shadowy parts near my tower when I fell down to some crypt. It's very dark so I can't find my way up. I've been stuck there for months."

I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed "We'll get you out later"

"How can you get me out in my dreams? What's going on?" He looks at everyone confused.

"Let's see where to start" Lysander rakes his head trying to think of the best way to explain what is happening without sounding too crazy. "Well first off do you have a copy of Sburb Beta?"

"Yes I do but no one to play it with"

"You are fortunate then, now you do. Sburb selects people that will play a single session together and sorts us in the planets of Prospit and Derse. What our purpose is beyond, that we have yet to decipher."

"Oooh sounds exciting so were playing like a magic game?"

"In a sense yes…" He said and smiled. I glanced at him and he caught me, I shook my head. Don't tell him about the whole apocalypse part at least not until we get him settled into the basic idea. He nodded back in silent agreement. We are lucky that he is this impressionable, best not to push it. "Back to what we were discussing, I called this meeting to inform you all that I will be going to my childhood home and when I arrive the game will start. Tomorrow resolve any outstanding business you may have."

"Why do we have to do that?" Kentin asked. "You will see soon enough." Lysander put on a very blank expression at his question."By the way you addressed him as his title when you entered, you know everyone's then?"

"Yeah, you're looking at the Sage of Hope, cherry-head over there is the Chief of Time and princess is the Thief of Mind."

"Cherry-Head," He said annoyed at his new nickname.

Lysander smiled at Castiel's annoyance, "I'm leaving tonight and will arrive by sometime tomorrow so I want to establish the order we will go in." Lysander took out a used chalkboard and listed our names and explained the order. "Ladies first, so I will be the sever player for Alecia and she will be the first to enter. Alecia you will be Iris's sever player. Iris to Amber, Amber to Nathaniel, Him to Kentin, Kentin to Castiel and finally Castiel to me all of this is to be done as simultaneously as possible. "

"What do we have to do?"

Lysander takes out some several sheets of printed paper "I found several game guides the most detailed one done by someone who calls themself tentacleTherapist. She states the only reason these guides exist is because of a special server powered by magic that will broadcast them though all universes and timelines." He starts another diagram on the board, "Each person has a server and a client copy of Sbrub you must install both and deploy three devices and the pre-punched the games equipment is set for each player individuality the client player and their server player have to work to start a process that involves punch card based alchemy. From one of the devices, a Cruxtruder you are extracting a cylinder called a Cruxite Dowel, doing that will start a countdown. The countdown is the time limit you have to do all this. Out of that device a Kernelsprite also comes out. You must prototype it twice preferably once before the countdown ends and once after you enter" He reads over his notes again. "Keep your Cruxite with you and receive a pre-punched card from your server player. Insert both it in a device called a Totem Lathe, activate it and retrieve the Totem that is craved from it. Then place the Totem on the Alchemiter device. The nature of what to do with the object created from it is up to the player to figure out before time runs out."

Lysander messaged he hand that was a lot of writing he did. Everyone studied the board memorizing it even taking pictures of it with our phones.

Kentin looks at the time. "I have to go home guys!" He packed his things and happily waves goodbye as he leaves.

I got up and stretched "I'd better leave too"

"I'll walk with you" Castiel offered his hand.

"Thanks" I said taking it. Nathaniel walked with Iris home and Lysander hoped in a ride with Leigh and Rosalya. The walk was quiet until we passed Castiel's house. He let his dog Demon out so he can walk with us he was so cute and warmed up to me quickly. At my door he stopped to ask me a question before I went inside.

"You aren't planning to go to school tomorrow are you?"

I pondered that a moment. "I am. Impending doom makes me kind of... think I've taken all this stuff for granted ,even the annoying things like school. To enjoy it while it last and absorb as much memories as I can, ya know?." He was silent during my feeble attempt at explaining but he looked as if he understood and turn to take his leave.

* * *

In Derse I grabbed a considerable amount of rope and a bunch of unused glow sticks. Castiel and I ventured into the dark side of Derse again to Ken's room. I shined the flashlight around the area and found the only hole that can fit a human inside it looks pretty deep. I snapped on a pink glow stick and dropped it in, the hole is really deep I don't even see the light anymore.

"Hold on to this end" I hand Castiel one end of the rope and quickly descended down. I placed glow sticks in creases whenever it was getting dark until I reach the one I dropped. I took out my flashlight and looked around. There are four slabs in here each etched with the symbols that each of out titles get. Looking further in I found Ken he's awake too. "Ken?" He looked up from his corner and rubbed his green eyes. Eyes? Oh he doesn't have his glasses or his bob cut. In fact he looks totally different.

"Alecia! So you guys were telling the truth I was starting to think this was a prank!"

"Yeah! Now come on follow the sticks and rope" We flew back up to the surface together.

We were in Amber's room now, waiting. If she doesn't wake up soon we'll have a fancy game with a stubborn necessary player that doesn't even know how to play. Hours passed it is definitively morning by now. Castiel rested on the window ledge, I'm floating in the middle of the room. Kentin left already he obviously wakes up pretty early. Suddenly I'm tackled and being choked. Amber has the full intent to murder in her eyes she must think this is a regular dream. Castiel pulls her off me and she struggles to get out of his grip. "I'll kill her! Let me go Castiel she will not have you!"

"Man this is pathetic" He said. The shock of what he said froze her and he let go to float to my side.

"Well now that you are silent," I turned her so she can look out the window Welcome to Derse!" I said in my best game show hostess impression. "Long story short Me, you, Castiel and Kentin all coexist in this dream world together it's part of a game you will play. You. Will. Play. You have no say in the matter. We did our part in waking you up your brother should provide the rest of the details." I managed to get all that out in time before I woke up leaving poor Castiel to Amber's whims.


End file.
